mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die wilden Omis
Die wilden Omis ist die fünfte Folge der achten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertvierundsiebzigste der Serie. Rainbow Dash begleitet als Aufsicht Granny Smith und ihre Freundinnen nach Las Pegasus, um noch einmal mit der weltbesten Achterbahn zu fahren, bevor diese für immer schließt. Inhalt Die Fahrt ins Blaue An der Wonderbolt-Akademie ist Rainbow Dash gerade in der Umkleide als Soarin’ rein kommt, der Fleetfoot und Misty Fly von seiner Tour nach Las Pegasus erzählt, wobei er gerade noch mit der schnellste und aufregendsten Achterbahn aller Zeiten fahren konnte bevor sie für immer schließt. Das weckt Rainbow Dashs Interesse. Die anderen könne gar nicht glauben das sie die Fahrt ins Blaue nicht kennt. Soarin’ erzählt das es die coolste Achterbahn der Welt ist. Misty Fly findet das Rainbow Dash sich nicht als echte Wonderbolt bezeichnen kann wen sie damit noch nicht gefahren ist und zeigt die Erinnerungsfotos der anderen. Rainbow ist begeistert und fängt an all ihren Freunden von dem zu Schwärmen was die Wonderbolts ihr darüber erzählt haben. Lediglich Applejack ist nicht beeindruckt. Der Deal Rainbow Dash würde unheimlich gerne mit der Achterbahn fahren. Doch leider schließt sie schon diese Woche für immer und sie muss an der Schule der Freundschaft unterrichten. Weshalb sie die Fahrt wohl verpassen wird. Es sei den Applejack würde den Unterricht übernehmen. Diese würde es machen unter einer Bedingung. Rainbow Dash soll sich anderen Ponys anschließen die ebenfalls nach Las Pegasus fahren. Die Goldenen Hufeisen Mädels: Granny Smith, Applesauce, Apple Rose und Goldie Delicious. Alles Ponys im Seniorenalter, die ihren Jährlichen Ausflug nach Las Pegasus machen wollen. Rainbow Dash soll auf sie aufpassen. Die vier lassen sich nämlich schnell mitreißen. Sonst fährt ja Big McIntosh mit, aber der braucht dringen mal eine Pause von dem ganzen Gepäck. Zwar will Rainbow Dash zunächst mit den „alten, langsamen Omas“ nach Las Pegasus fahren, jedoch ist ihr die Fahrt ins Blaue zu wichtig, als da sie ablehnen könnte. Aufpasser Regeln An der Heißluft Ballon Station warten Rainbow Dash und Applejack schon eine weile als Applejack ihre Freundin eine Liste mit Regeln gibt, mit denen sie die Damen vor Schwierigkeiten bewahren soll. Nicht das sie zurück müssen bevor Rainbow Dash die Chance hatte mit der Bahn zu fahren. Was jedoch nicht passieren sollte wen man sich an die Regeln hält. Applejack erklärt das man sich eben um die alten Damen kümmern muss.Besonders schärft Applejack Rainbow Dash ein die Seniorinnen niemals aus den Augen zu lassen. In diesem Moment kommen die Damen. Nach dem Rainbow Dash noch Schnell Goldies Katzen an Bord brachte, geht es los. Spazierfahrt Auf dem gemütlichen Flug nach Las Pegasus kommt es zu einem Missverständnis und Apple Rose gibt die Geschichte wie sie mal auf einen Baum geklettert ist zum besten. Viva Las Pegasus Nach einem ruhigen Flug kommt die Gruppe endlich in Las Pegasus an. Dabei entdeckt Rainbow Dash das sich die Fahrt ins Blaue in ihrem Hotel befindet. Nebenbei erwähnt, handelt es sich um das ehemalige Glad Manes das von Flim und Flam übernommen und nach ihren Vorstellungen umgestaltet wurde. (Siehe: Viva Las Pegasus) Rainbow Dash hofft das die Damen vom Flug erschöpft sind doch die wollen unbedingt die Angebote der Stadt nutzen. Rainbow Dash versucht den Vieren ein Nickerchen schmackhaft zu machen. Im Hotel angekommen erstarrt Rainbow Dash erst mal in Ehrfurcht vor der Fahrt ins Blaue. Bis die Seniorinnen anfangen sich für ein Hufeisenwerfen aufzuwärmen. Dazu hat Rainbow Dash eine Erscheinung von Applejack das die Damen sich nicht aufregen dürfen, sonst müssen sie alle wieder nach Hause. Sofort beendet Rainbow Dash das Aufwärmen mit dem Argument das sie erst mal einchecken sollten. Dabei flirtet Applesauce ein wenig mit dem Pagen der sich um ihr Gepäck kümmert. Das es dem Pagen nicht ganz geheuer ist finden die anderen zum Lachen. Die Goldenee Hufeisen Suite Wenig später führt der Page die Gruppe in die Goldenes Hufeisen Suit, einem Luxuszimmer. Nun versucht Rainbow Dash die Damen wieder von einem Nickerchen zu überzeugen. Dem Stimmt Goldie mit einem Augenzwinckern an Granny zu und auch der Rest der Damen schließt sich an. Rainbow Dash kann schon mal alleine die Stadt erkunden. Die macht sich trotz leichter Gewissensbisse auf den Weg. Der älteste Trick der Welt Am Ticketstand zur Fahrt ins Blaue muss Rainbow Dash feststellen das die Warteschlange ewig Lang ist. Zu lange für jemanden wie Rainbow auf den Pflichten warten. Notgedrungen kehrt Rainbow Dash auf die Suit zurück. Wo sie entdeckt das statt der Damen, Kissen, Katzen und Obst unter den Bettdecken liegen. Die Seniorinnen sind verschwunden. Die Suche Sofort macht sich Rainbow Dash auf die Suche. Wobei sich wieder die Applejack-Erscheinung zu Wort meldet das Rainbow Dash sie nicht hätte aus den Augen lassen sollen. Erschwerend hinzu kommt das die Beschreibung ältere Ponys auf die Hälfte der Gäste in Las Pegasus passt. Wie Rainbow Dash so verzweifelt hört sie plötzlich wie eine Goldie angefeuert wird. Ein aufregendes Spiel Die Damen finden sich bei einem Hufeisenwerfen im Hotel und Goldie ist Kurz davor den Rekord zu brechen. Rainbow Dash ist völlig baff das es die Seniorinnen noch drauf haben und schließt sich dem Anfeuern an. Da mahnt der Ansager dass das Publikum besser einen Schritt zurück macht, nicht das Goldie sich noch aufregt. Prompt spukt die Applejack-Erscheinung durch Rainbow Dashs Kopf und erinnert Wortlos das Aufregung verboten ist. Also nimmt Rainbow Dash das Hufeisen unter dem Vorwand es auch mal versuchen zu wollen und versemmelt den Wurf absichtlich aber unter dem Deckmantel nicht gut darin zu sein. Womit die Show vorbei ist. Wovon die Seniorinnen nicht begeistert sind, erst recht nicht das Rainbow Dash sie von nun an nicht mehr aus den Augen lassen will. Wie dem auch sein wollen sie sich neuen Spaß suchen und Granny hat schon schon eine Idee und will auf eines der Plakate zeigen. Rainbow Dash denkt schon sie meint die Fahrt ins Blaue doch es wird das Buffet. Hufeisenwerfen macht eben Hungrig. Am Buffet Heute will sich Granny einen Teller Nachos gönnen. Doch da hat die Applejack-Erscheinung was gegen. Den die Seniorinnen sollen weiche Nahrung nehmen. Ein Nacho und sie können Heim fahren. Kurz um taucht Rainbow Dash das ganze Essen der Damen gegen eine Karottensuppe. Granny ist enttäuscht von Rainbow Dash, den bislang dachte sie man kann mit ihr Spaß haben. In dem Moment kommt eine Durchsage. Heute ist der letzte Tag für eine Runde mit der Fahrt ins Blaue. Damit die sie die Chance nicht verpasst versucht Rainbow Dash die Seniorinnen zu überreden früh ins Bett zu gehen. Aber Apple Rose möchte Tanzen und die anderen mit. Da Tanzen auf der Verbotsliste steht, versucht Rainbow Dash ihnen einzureden wie erschöpft sie doch sein müssen. Doch die vier sind Putz munter das sie ihre Ganze Energie für diesen Ausflug sparen. Weswegen Rainbow Dash keine andere Wahl hat als sie zum Tanzen zu begleiten. Auf der Tanzfläche Im Tanzclub haben alle ihren Spaß, außer Rainbow Dash die von der Applejack-Erscheinung heimgesucht wird, beim tanzen vorsichtig zu sein. Die Damen hingegen drehen voll auf. Was die Aufmerksamkeit ihrer Lieblingszauberer Big Bucks und Jack Pot weckt. Sofort löst Granny ihren Dutt. Tatsächlich kommen die zwei Varietee Magier rüber und laden sie alle, auch Rainbow Dash, in ihre Zaubershow hier im Hotel ein. Sie sollen sogar mit auftreten. Nur passt das Rainbow Dash gar nicht in den Kram. Doch lassen sich die Seniorinnen nicht bremsen. Zu allem Überfluss nähert sich die Schließung der Fahrt ins Blaue. Die Zaubershow Wenig später ist die Gruppe unter den Zuschauern. Zum großen Finale wollen Big Bucks und Jack Pot ihren berühmtesten Trick zeigen, angeblich der gefährlichste den Ponys kennen. Dazu bittet Jack Pot die Seniorinnen auf die Bühne. Dort solle ihnen einen spektakuläre Flucht gelingen, nur mit Anweisungen die die Zauberer mit ihren Gedanken übertragen. Ausbrechen sollen sie aus einem Riesenaquarium das sich langsam mit Wasser füllt. Angestachelt von der Applejack-Erscheinung packt Rainbow Dash bei dem Anblick die Panik und sie versucht die Damen aus dem Aquarium zu holen. Zwecks dessen kippt sie es um was den ganzen Zuschauerraum Unterwasser setzte. Die Seniorinnen sind nicht begeistert das Rainbow Dash ihren Starmoment ruiniert hat. Rainbow Dashs Argument das sie in Gefahr waren zieht nicht. Den es ist ja eine Zaubershow, die sie schon tausend mal gesehen haben. Die Ponys entkommen immer. Als das Publikum über den letzten Satz grübelt, erklären es Big Bucks und Jack Pot damit das sie so großartige Magier sind. Doch Vorsichtshalber suchen sie, mehr schlecht als Recht, im Schutze einer Rauchbombe das Weite und der Vorhang schließt sich. Die Spielverderberin Wo sie jetzt unter sich sind rechne die vier mit Rainbow Dash ab. Sie haben nämlich schon Jahre darauf gewartet mal als Assistentinnen dran zu kommen. Auch ist ihnen nicht entgangen das Rainbow Dash das Hufeisenwerfen absichtlich verlor. Granny nimmt es ihr übel die Nachos nicht bekommen zu haben und Apple Rose fand es nicht lustig beim Tanzen gebremst zu werden. Da die anderen zu höflich sind übernimmt es Granny Rainbow Dash zu sagen das sie sie für einen Knaller hielte, sie sich aber als Spielverderberin erwies. Nun gesteht Rainbow Dash das sie ja nur mitgekommen ist um mit der Achterbahn Fahrt ins Blaue zu fahren. Applejack hat sie aber angehalten auf die Seniorinnen aufzupassen, denen nun einiges klar wird und Rainbow Dash vergeben. Doch ist das für Rainbow Dash nun egal. Den sie hat die Reise verdorben und heute ist der letzte Tag für die Fahrt ins Blauer bevor sie schließt. Aber die Warteschlange ist so lang das sie wohl nicht mehr ran kommen wird. Doch da könne ihr die alten Damen helfen. Klubprivilegien Zu Rainbow Dashs Glück sind die Damen im Klub des goldenen Hufeisens, dem exklusivsten Klub von Las Pegasus. Zu dessen Privilegien es gehört an allen Fahrgeschäften vorgelassen zu werden, egal wie Lang die Warteschlange ist. Auch die Suit gehört dazu. Die Damen kommen schon nach nach Las Pegasus so lange sie sich erinnern können. Nun machen sie alle die Fahrt ins Blaue. Die ihnen sichtlich Spaß macht. Das neue Hufeisen Mädel Auf dem Heimflug entschuldigt sich Rainbow Dash noch mal dafür die Damen wie alte Ponys behandelt zu haben. Sie hat erkannt das die vier richtig cool sind. Die finden inzwischen auch das Rainbow Dash doch ein Knaller ist und bieten ihr die Mitgliedschaft als Goldenes Hufeisen Mädel an. Rainbow Dash nimmt an und wird sie auch nächstes Jahr begleiten. Selbst die Applejack-Erscheinung ist Glücklich mit dem Ausgang. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 02:38: Der Gruppenname „Die Goldenen Hufeisen Mädels“ ist eine Anspielung auf die TV-Serie Golden Girls von 1985. *Z. 09:25: Zwei Ponys in der Warteschlange zur Achterbahn „Fahrt ins Blaue“ sind angelehnt an Rick Sanchez und Morty Smith aus der Adult Swim TV-Serie Rick and Morty von 2013. *Z. 09:25: Ein Pony in der Warteschlange zur Achterbahn „Fahrt ins Blaue“ erinnert an Walter White aus der TV-Serie Breaking Bad von 2008. *Z. 13:00: Im Hintergrund unterhält sich Cranky Doodle Donkey mit einem Pony das aussieht wie Chefkoch Gorden Ramsay. Die Begebenheit ist eine Anspielung auf Ramsays Phrase "You donkey!". Die er in seinen TV-Shows Hell's Kitchen, Kitchen Nightmares und Master Chef benutzt. *Z. 19:11: Eines der Poster bei der Fahrt ins Blaue Achterbahn zeigt die Ponyversion des Musikers Elton John. Fehler (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem der Fehler auftritt.) *Z. 06:02/06:05: Zwei Ponys die die Ballons beim Landeanflug einweisen werden als Alihörner gezeigt. Trivia *Dies ist die erste Episode in der man Misty Fly ohne ihren Wonderbolts-Anzug sieht. Navboxen en:Grannies Gone Wild Kategorie:Achte Staffel